Inkheart
Inkheart is the very first book of Cornelia Funke's Inkheart Trilogy. Blurb Meggie lives a quiet life alone with her father, a book-binder. But her father has a deep secret — he posseses an extraordinary magical power. One day a mysterious stranger arrives who seems linked to her father's past. Who is this sinister character and what does he want? Suddenly Meggie is involved in a breathless game of escape and intrigue as her father's life is put in danger. Will she be able to save him in time?[http://www.scholastic.com/teachers/book/inkheart Inkheart - Scholastic official website] Dedication Plot Chapters 1-5 Chapters 6-10 Chapters 11-15 *'Ch. 11: A Coward' *'Ch. 12: Going Farther South' *'Ch. 13: Capricorn's Village' Apparently, during those ten years, Capricorn finds himself another Silvertongue, however, this man, Darius stutters as he is scared of Basta and Capricorn, and ends up injuring everyone who he reads out. Capricorn finds himself henchmen in the real world, but makes Darius read out his mother, Mortola, and several of his henchmen and maids out of the Inkworld, including Resa, who had indeed lived as a maid. *'Ch. 14: A Mission Accomplished' *'Ch. 15: Good Luck and Bad Luck' Chapters 16-20 *'Ch. 16: Once Upon a Time' Mo reveals to have the ability to read both sentient beings and non-sentient objects in and out of stories, and ends up reading his wife Resa into the dangers of the Inkworld, and accidentally brings four characters out of the book, namely: Basta, Capricorn, Dustfinger and Dustfinger's horned marten, Gwin. Capricorn takes a liking to the real world, and ends up buying and/or stealing all the copies of Inkheart in the world. Capricorn, with his most loyal henchman Basta at his side, attempt a search for Mo, who flees with his three-year-old daughter Meggie. *'Ch. 17: The Betrayer Betrayed' Dustfinger brings Mo to Capricorn. Capricorn takes all the copies of ''Inkheart'', including Mo's, and burns them, saying he never wants to return to that world, he, however, has one copy left and wants Mo to read out the Shadow, Capricorn's pet monster. *'Ch. 18: Treasure Island' *'Ch. 19: Gloomy Prospects' *'Ch. 20: Snakes and Thorns' Chapters 21-25 *'Ch. 21: Basta' *'Ch. 22: In Safety' *'Ch. 23: A Night Full of Words' *'Ch. 24: Fenoglio' *'Ch. 25: The Wrong Ending' Chapters 26-30 *'Ch. 26: Shivers Down the Spine and a Foreboding' *'Ch. 27: A Good Place to Stay' *'Ch. 28: Going Home' *'Ch. 29: Only an Idea' *'Ch. 30: Talkative Pippo' Mo runs away with Dustfinger and a boy named Farid, and Basta finds out that Meggie has the same ability as her father. Chapters 31-35 *'Ch. 31: In the Hills' *'Ch. 32: Back Again' *'Ch. 33: Capricorn's Maid' *'Ch. 34: Capricorn's Secrets' *'Ch. 35: Different Aims' Chapters 36-40 *'Ch. 36: In Capricorn's House' *'Ch. 37: Carelessness' *'Ch. 38: A Quiet Voice' *'Ch. 39: The Punishment for Traitors' *'Ch. 40: The Black Horse of the Night' Chapters 41-45 *'Ch. 41: Farid' *'Ch. 42: A Furry Face on the Windowsill' *'Ch. 43: A Dark Place' *'Ch. 44: Farid's Report' *'Ch. 45: Telling Lies to Basta' Chapters 46-50 *'Ch. 46: Woken in the Dead of Night' *'Ch. 47: Alone' *'Ch. 48: The Magpie' *'Ch. 49: Basta's Pride and Dustfinger's Cunning' *'Ch. 50: No Luck for Elinor' Chapters 51-55 *'Ch. 51: A Narrow Escape' *'Ch. 52: A Fragile Little Thing' *'Ch. 53: The Right Words' With the help of the Inkworld's creator Fenoglio, who Basta kidnapped, Meggie makes the Shadow despise its master, and Mo comes back, reading the final words that kills Capricorn. Fenoglio, however, was read into the Inkworld when the Shadow came out. *'Ch. 54: Fire' *'Ch. 55: Treachery, Loose Talk, and Stupidity' Chapters 56-59 *'Ch. 56: The Shadow' *'Ch. 57: A Deserted Village' *'Ch. 58: Homesickness' *'Ch. 59: Going Home' Quotes Characters *Meggie Folchart *Mortimer Folchart/Mo *Teresa Folchart/Resa *Elinor Loredan *Darius *Fenoglio *Pippo *Paula *Rico *Dustfinger *Farid *Gwin *Capricorn *Basta *Mortola/The Magpie *Flatnose *The Shadow Trivia *Shel Silverstein's poem, used in the English edition, was in fact also originally meant to be used for the German edition, however, because Cornelia Funke did not like the existing German translation and didn't think it impossible to transfer the lightness of the context into German, Paul Celan's poem was used in the German edition instead. References de:Tintenherz